Sister
by Skovko
Summary: AJ is selling his heel gimmick at a house show when his eyes land on a woman that looks very familiar. She holds out a piece of paper and he grabs it. The few words written on it changes his life completely. Things start coming back. Things he thought he had made up in his childhood are real memories. Aleister just happens to be there when everything happens, and he offers to help.
1. Miss checkers

AJ walked up the small ramp. The audience reached out their hands but he didn't greet any of them. It might only be a house show but he was still a heel and therefore he couldn't start smiling and taking pictures with the fans. If he met any of them afterwards in other places, it would be different. Right now he was working.

He looked back at the ring and grinned at Ricochet who had finally made it up to stand. Ricochet was standing on one leg, still selling the pain from the calf crusher that had made him tap out.

AJ slowly turned around again. As he did, his eyes landed on a woman who looked to be in her 30's. He couldn't stop staring at her. It wasn't like she was something out of the world. She had a normal appearance with her blue eyes and her long, straight, dark brown hair but she looked so damn familiar. She reached her hand forward like everyone else. She had a piece of paper in it. Something told him that it was important. He grabbed the paper from her and continued up the ramp. He quickly walked through gorilla and almost walked straight into Aleister in the hallway.

"Sorry," AJ mumbled.  
"It's all good," Aleister chuckled. "What just happened between you and miss checkers?"  
"Miss checkers?" AJ asked confused.  
"That woman out there in the black and white checkered dress shirt," Aleister answered.

AJ hadn't noticed what she had been wearing. He had been too focused on her face. She looked so damn familiar.

"AJ? Are you okay?" Aleister asked.  
"Yeah," AJ croaked.  
"You look like you've seen a ghost. Is she someone from your past?" Aleister asked.  
"I don't know," AJ answered.

AJ unfolded the piece of paper the woman had handed to him. His jaw dropped at the few words written there.

_"I'm your sister."_

"Fuck!" AJ blurted out.  
"What is it?" Aleister asked.

AJ handed Aleister the paper so the other man could see for him.

"Fuck!" Aleister said too. "Are you sure she's not messing with you?"  
"That's why she looked so fucking familiar. She looks like me," AJ said.  
"What do you wanna do?" Aleister asked.  
"I need to talk to her," AJ answered.  
"If we work fast, maybe we can catch her outside," Aleister said.

The two men ran outside. Aleister was in normal clothes but AJ was still in his ring gear. The wind on his sweaty body made him shiver. The fans were slowly walking out of the building.

"I see her," Aleister said. "Wait here."

Aleister pulled up his hoodie and ran towards the woman. AJ watched from afar as Aleister reached the woman with the black and white checkered dress shirt and the black jeans with holes on the knees.

"Hey," Aleister said.

He raised his head enough for her to see under the hoodie. He didn't want anyone else to know he was out there.

"Could you please come with me?" He asked.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"You know why," he smiled. "He wants to talk to you."

She followed Aleister back to where AJ was trying to hide in the shadows.

"I bring you miss checkers," Aleister chuckled.  
"Enough with the nickname," AJ looked at the woman. "What's your name?"  
"Matilda," she said.  
"I remember that name," AJ sighed. "So you're my sister? How can you be sure about that?"  
"I hacked my way into the adoption system and I found my... Your... I mean, our parents' names on my papers," Matilda said.  
"You hacked your own info?" Aleister laughed. "That's insane."  
"Not as insane as finding out my big brother is AJ Styles," Matilda gave the men a sideways smile.

AJ and Aleister looked at each other. They had no idea of knowing if this woman was telling the truth or not. She did look like AJ though. A whole damn lot.

"I can prove it. I printed the papers," Matilda said.

She opened her purse and pulled the papers up. AJ took them and scanned them quickly. Sure enough his parents' names were there.

"This is so fucked up," AJ mumbled.  
"Papers can be forged," Aleister said. "I'm not saying they are. No offence to you, miss checkers. You look like you're being honest but you did say you're a hacker. What else can you do? What do you want out of this?"  
"I didn't come here for money or anything. I make a decent living by creating anti viruses. I just wanted to get to know my roots and maybe meet my family," Matilda said.

Matilda's eyes got wet as she looked at AJ.

"I swear that's all I wanted," Matilda said. "I get that this might hurt your career and that you're not interested. It's okay. I just wanted to meet you and let you know that I exist. I won't tell anyone who I am. I'm sorry for bothering you."

She turned around and started walking away. She didn't get to take many steps.

"Wait!" AJ said.

She stopped and turned around to look at him again.

"How can I get a hold of you? Do you live around here?" AJ asked.  
"No, I'm taking the midnight train back," Matilda answered.  
"Could you stay somewhere around here tonight? My parents live close by. I'm actually staying in their house for the night but they'll be asleep when I get there. I wanna sort this out with them tomorrow and then talk to you again," AJ said.  
"I don't know anybody here. Maybe I can find a hotel somewhere," Matilda said.  
"She can stay in my room," Aleister offered.

AJ and Matilda both stared at Aleister. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"You look so much alike. You both got the same look in your eyes right now," Aleister said.  
"Do you mean it? Will you keep her safe over night?" AJ said.  
"Of course," Aleister answered.  
"Matilda?" AJ asked.  
"If you say he's a good man, I believe you," Matilda said.  
"He is," AJ assured her. "The best."  
"Okay, my car is that blue one right there," Aleister pointed at a car. "Go make yourself comfortable while I pick up my bag."

He pulled out his car keys, pressed the button and unlocked the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow," AJ said.

Matilda smiled at AJ and then walked over to Aleister's car. Aleister and AJ walked back inside the building.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Aleister asked.  
"Yeah yeah, it's just a lot to take in, you know," AJ smiled at his friend. "Thank you. I owe you big time."  
"Don't think about it," Aleister said.  
"Oh, and..." AJ smirked. "Do I need to throw in the don't-touch-my-sister speech here?"


	2. I remember you

AJ had been sitting at the kitchen table for hours. He hadn't been able to fall asleep. Eventually he had given up and walked to the kitchen to drink coffee after coffee while waiting for his parents to wake up.

He had read the papers over and over. He almost knew them by heart by now. She was 34 years old. 8 years younger than him. During his many hours in the kitchen, images had started popping up in his head. They seemed like distant memories. He kept hearing his father's voice telling him over and over to stop making up stories and that he was too old to have imaginary friends.

"Hi, honey," his mother interrupted his thoughts.  
"You're up early, son," his father said.  
"I couldn't sleep," AJ said.  
"Something's troubling you?" His mother asked.  
"Yeah, a whole damn lot," AJ answered.

AJ drummed his fingers on the papers in front of him. He was trying to figure out the best way to open the conversation but nothing seems like the right solution. He just had to throw it out there.

"Do I have a sister?" AJ asked.  
"What makes you think that?" His father asked.  
"I don't know," AJ answered annoyed. "Maybe the fact that she came to see me last night. Her name is Matilda and..."

AJ stopped when he saw the look on his parents' faces by hearing her name.

"Holy fuck, I do!" AJ said. "I knew it. I fucking well knew it. These images in my head are memories. I remember her. I remember you bringing her home and one day she was gone. You tried so hard convincing me that I made her up but she was fucking real. You made me love her and then forget all about her. Why?"  
"It was for the best," his father said.  
"For the best?" AJ spat in anger. "For who? Her? Me?"

His father slammed his fist down in the table in anger. AJ had never seen his father that mad before.

"She never belonged in this family!" His father snarled.  
"Mom?" AJ looked at his mother.  
"I cheated on your father," his mother said lowly. "We were on a rough patch and we hadn't touched each other for months. I stupidly went out and had a drunk one night stand. I don't even remember the man's name. Matilda was the product of my mistake."  
"Mistake? You make it sound like it was her fault," AJ said.  
"I tried raising her as my own but I just couldn't love her. Although she looks like your mother, I couldn't look at her face without trying to picture some other man," his father said.

AJ grabbed the table in an iron grip before standing up.

"You punished her and me. It would have been better if you hadn't brought her home to begin with. You made me believe something was wrong with me for remembering her," AJ said.  
"We did the right thing," his father said.  
"You... You..." AJ was fuming. "Fuck you!"

He had never spoken those words to his parents. They looked shocked by hearing those words come out of his mouth.

"AJ, listen..." His mother started.  
"No, I don't have to listen to anything you have to say," AJ said. "I can't even look at you right now."  
"Son, leave this alone," his father said.  
"I can't do that," AJ said.  
"I am telling you to leave it alone," his father raised his voice. "I forbid you to make any contact with her."  
"Forbid me?" AJ chuckled angrily. "You don't get a fucking say in anything. You've caused enough damage already. She's my sister and you're not taking her away from me again."

* * *

Aleister opened his eyes, sat up and yawned. He had woken up a few seconds before the water turned off. Matilda had gotten out of bed and gone to take a shower without waking him.

They hadn't talked much the night before. He understood she had gone through a lot that night so he allowed her to just fall asleep without having any deeper conversation. He believed her though. Her and AJ looked alike and she seemed real.

"Earth to Aleister," she said.

He looked up and smiled at her. She was in the same clothes as the night before but with wet hair. She looked sweet and soft in the morning light. He fought the urge to reach out and touch her skin.

"You seemed miles away," she said.  
"Just thinking," he said. "How are you feeling today?"  
"I'm alright all things considering. The way I see it, I came into this mess with nothing and I can leave again with nothing. If AJ doesn't want me around, I won't actually lose anything since I never knew him. It'll still hurt somewhere but I'll get back on track," she said.

He got out of bed, walked over to her and took her hands.

"AJ is a good man. He won't turn his back on you if you're legit," he said.  
"I'm as legit as they come," she said.  
"Then it'll all work itself out," he leaned down and kissed her temple. "My turn in the shower."

He took a quick shower. As soon as he came out, his phone started ringing. He wasn't surprised to see AJ's name on the display.

"Morning," Aleister answered the call.  
"What room are you in?" AJ asked.  
"214," Aleister answered.  
"I'll be right up," AJ said.

Aleister hung up and looked at Matilda.

"He's here," he said.

Shortly after knocking sounded on the door. Aleister went to open. AJ didn't greet him. He pushed his way inside, walked straight over to Matilda and wrapped his arms around her.

"I remember you," he cried softly. "My memories are coming back. I remember you. I remember taking care of you and feeling this weird need to protect you. I gave you your name."  
"You named me?" She asked surprised.  
"They told me I could. I thought it was the greatest honor. I didn't know they were fighting against their feelings and trying to distance themselves from you," he said.

She started crying too. He placed his hands on her cheeks and smiled through his tears. He could only imagine what a mess they both looked like.

"They don't want anything to do with you. I'm sorry. I tried," he said.  
"It's not your fault," she said.  
"Screw them," he said.  
"Don't say that," she said.  
"No, I mean it. Screw them. You got me. I'm not turning my back on you. You're family now and I don't care if the world knows. As a matter of fact, the world should know," he said.

AJ pulled out his phone and handed it to Aleister.

"Take a picture," AJ said.

Aleister snapped a picture and handed the phone back to AJ. Seconds later AJ posted the photo on twitter with a caption that he had found his long lost sister after 34 years apart.

"They might wanna run from the truth but I don't," AJ placed an arm around Matilda's shoulders. "Breakfast?"  
"That sounds good," Matilda said.  
"Aleister?" AJ asked.  
"I'm hungry," Aleister smiled.


	3. Really good

"Are you done packing?" AJ asked.  
"How do you expect me to pack when you're still on the phone with me?" Matilda asked.

He chuckled on the other end. Last week he hadn't known she existed. Since he met her, they had been talking everyday. They had breakfast that morning and she went home after that. It turned out she lived in Tampa, Florida like Aleister.

"Sorry, I'll hang up now," AJ said.  
"Nah, don't worry. I packed yesterday. I'm so excited," she said.  
"It's just wrestling," he said.  
"But it's your world," she said. "It means a lot to me that you wanna show it to me."  
"My world is your world. We're family," he said.

He could practically imagine her smile on the other end at him saying that. They were family. It was the honest truth.

"And you're sure your work is okay with you being away?" He asked.  
"I still work from home. They don't care if it's in my actual home or on the road as long as I get the job done. I got my laptop with me," she said.  
"I just don't want you to get fired because of me," he said.  
"That won't happen. They value me too much," she said.  
"Show off!" He laughed.  
"Says the man with more title reigns than I can count," she said.

The door bell sounded and she couldn't help but smile well knowing who was on the other side of the door.

"Aleister's here," she said.  
"Tell him to behave," he said.  
"Tell him yourself," she laughed.  
"Will do. Hand him the phone," he said.

She walked out to open. Her smile grew bigger at the sight of Aleister.

"Ready to go, miss checkers?" Aleister asked.  
"I'm not even wearing that shirt today," she said. "Oh, AJ wants a word."

She handed her phone to Aleister before going back inside to grab her bag.

"Hi, AJ," Aleister said.  
"Can she hear us?" AJ asked.  
"No," Aleister answered.  
"You like her, don't you?" AJ asked.  
"A little," Aleister smirked. "I might have been here yesterday too just to hang out with her."  
"You got my blessing if anything is to happen between you," AJ said. "But keep in mind that she's my sister. If you hurt her, I hurt you."  
"Noted," Aleister laughed. "She's coming back now."  
"Tell her I can't wait to see her," AJ said.

Aleister hung up just as Matilda came back.

"He misses you," he handed her phone to her.  
"I miss him too," she said.  
"He also warned me against hurting you," he said.  
"Why would you hurt me?" She asked.  
"Just him catching up on a lot of lost years of being a big brother," he smirked. "Let's get on the road."

A few hours later they arrived at the hotel. The car ride had been really good. Just like his visit to her house yesterday had been really good. Just like her spending the night in his hotel room the week before had been really good. He felt really good being around her.

"A coffee bar just across the hotel. That's dangerous," she said.  
"Should we get something before checking in?" He asked.  
"That sounds like a great plan," she answered. "I'm buying."  
"No," he said.  
"As a thank you for driving me here," she said.  
"Still no," he said.  
"Try and stop me," she said.

She sprinted across the street and into the coffee bar. He let out a laugh and ran after her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and looked up at the menu.

"What do you want?" She asked.  
"A latte with cashew milk," he answered.  
"That sounds good," she looked at the barista. "Two of those."

He let her pay. He felt it was important to her. She wanted to show she hadn't stepped into their world for money. They walked back to the other side with their coffees. He grabbed their bags from the car and they walked into the hotel. He checked in while she stepped over to wait by the elevator. He walked over to her and chuckled at the foam moustache from the coffee she hadn't noticed she had gotten.

"This is cute," he wiped her lip with his thumb. "You're cute."

He completely forgot where they were and that there were people around them. He leaned down and kissed her. Her left hand landed on his hip and squeezed him softly through his jeans.

"So this is the part where I repeat myself from earlier," AJ said.

They broke apart and stared at AJ. Neither of them had heard him walk up to them.

"You arrived," Matilda said.  
"Obviously," AJ chuckled and looked at Aleister. "If you hurt her..."  
"You hurt me," Aleister finished.  
"Good, we agree," AJ grinned. "I had a feeling last week at breakfast this would happen. You just seemed completely in sync."  
"I like her," Aleister smiled.  
"You better since you just had your tongue down her throat," AJ laughed. "I'm gonna go check in. Are you staying in his or my room tonight?"

AJ was looking at Matilda.

"Ehm..." Matilda said.  
"No pressure. I can wait," Aleister smirked.  
"Just sleep in his room," AJ chuckled. "You're an adult."  
"I'll take that offer," Matilda said.  
"Great, go put your bags away and we'll meet down here in 15 minutes again," AJ said.

A few minutes later Aleister and Matilda walked into Aleister's room.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I won't get mad if you don't wanna spend the night here."  
"Why wouldn't I?" She asked.  
"Things kinda changed downstairs, don't you think? It's gonna be hard just letting you fall asleep tonight like I did last week. And trust me, it was hard enough last week," he said.

She ran her hands up his chest and grabbed his shoulders.

"Sleep is overrated," she smirked.  
"You're bad," he smirked back.  
"You've ain't seen nothing yet," she said.

He leaned down and kissed her. The kiss soon got heated and he backed her up against the wall before breaking the kiss and panting.

"Damn!" He muttered. "I need a minute to get this boner down."  
"Better hurry because we're going downstairs again," she said.  
"I take what I said back. You're not bad. You're mean," he pouted.  
"All in good time," she pecked his lips. "Let's go hang out with my brother."

He stepped back and smiled. He liked hearing her say the word brother. In time she would probably start saying AJ's name instead. Right now it was clear she liked hearing the sound of that word. Brother. She had a brother. She had found him, and in the process she had stumbled across Aleister too.

"What?" She asked.  
"What do you mean what?" He asked.  
"You have this goofy smile on your face," she said.  
"Just thinking," he chuckled. "Let's go, miss checkers. We better not keep your brother waiting."


End file.
